My Enemy My Love
by Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol
Summary: Baru kusadari, bahwa kau lah yang tulus mencintaiku, bukan dirinya. KyuMin GS .. RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

**My Enemy My Love**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, Seo Johyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin, KyuSeo, HaeHyuk, YeWook.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Warning : GS, TYPO, Gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, Abal-abal (maklum author baru)**

**Summary : Baru kusadari, bahwa kau lah yang tulus mencintaiku, bukan dirinya.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hyaaaaa ! Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Berhentiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Dasar namja-namja gila ! Tak ada kerjaan sekali mereka mengejar-ngejar aku ! Beginilah keadaanku sehari-hari disekolah, selalu saja namja-namja disekolah ini mengejarku, padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku menolak. Hhh, emang sih, aku cantik, imut, sexy, tp kan nggak usah ngejar-ngejar maling kali (PD abbiiss.. -,-)

"Kenapa Minnie chagi? Kau cape eoh, dikejar-kejar kami?"

Aishh, sunbae ini apa tak bisa melihat eoh? Sudah jelas bahwa aku sangat-sangat capek, ehh malah pake tanya.

"IYA! WAE? SUDAH CUKUP! Kalau kalian fans ku, seharusnya kalian membiarkan aku istirahat"

"Kalau begitu kami akan melayani, come on friends"

WHAT?!

"Ehh, Bu… Bukan itu maksud ku –

Aaaaaa,, oemmaaa.. HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**Author POV**

Setiap istirahat, sekolah ini selalu ramai dengan kegiatan kejar-kejaran(?) antara seorang yeoja manis dengan sebagian namja-namja disekolah itu. Padahal, yeoja itu tak ingin memiliki kehidupan seperti ini, dia sudah lelah dengan popularitasnya. Tak dipungkiri, selain manis dia juga pintar, dia menempati peringkat kedua disekolah itu dan dia juga pandai bermain martial art. Dia selalu mewakili sekolahnya untuk olimpiade martial art antar sekolah, dan selama 2 tahun ini dia mewakili sekolahnya mengikuti LCC.

"Ehh, wookie. Bukankah itu Minnie?"

Seorang yeoja berambut blonde pirang sebahu memperhatikan keadaan tepat di depan matanya, saat mereka akan kembali kekelas, mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Benar, Hyuk. Waaah, gawaat nih. Ayoo sembunyi"

Seperti akan tahu kejadian selanjutnya, mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga bangunan. Mereka tak ingin terlibat dalam kejar-kejaran itu, karena sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka juga akan ikut terseret dalam kejadian itu.

"Hyaaaa ! Oemmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Hyukkiieeeeeeeeee Wookieeeee dimanaa kaliaaaaaaan"

Seperti itulah perkataan yang mereka dengar, sebenarnya mereka ingin membantu Sungmin bebas dari kjaran itu, tp sudah berkali-kali mereka membantu, yang ada malah mereka juga terlibat dalam kejadian itu.

**Other Side**

"Oppa, aku senang akhirnya kau bisa satu sekolah denganku, kau tahu? Aku uring-uringan disini oppa, aku takut kau disana menduakanku.. Hihi"

"Tenang saja chagi, sekarang kau tak usah takut ne? Sekarang oppa sudah ada disini,"

"Oppa~"

"Hn"

10cm

5cm

3cm

"Hyaaaaaa ! Toloooooong"

Brukk

"Awww, appoo~ .. Aishh, untung saja aku bisa kabur. Hihi.."

"Hey Kau ! Tak sopan sekali eoh!"

**Sungmin POV**

Ehh, ada orang ya? Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata disini ada orang lain selain aku.

"Ehh,, ma.. maaf, aku tak tahu ada orang disini, mian, sekali lagi mianhae" (*bungkuk 90 derajat)

"Kau tak punya mata eoh? Menggangu saja .. Tsk"

Dasar namja kurang ajar, jelas-jelas aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi itu orang ngeyel nya minta ampun ! Merepotkan !

"Heyy, ahjussi, saya kan sudah meminta maaf, lagiankan aku tidak tahu ada kalian, siapa suruh bermesraan di atap sekolah, mau aja apa bangsa ini kalu peljar-pelajar disini kerjaannya hanya berpacaran, dan lagi aku punya mata ! Lihat niiiihh !"

Lama-lama bisa sewot juga aku ! Apa dia buta ! Sudah jelaslah aku punya mata, dassar ahjussi jelek !

"Apa kau bilang? Ahjussi?! Hhh~ dasar yeoja menyebalkan ! Sudah menabrak malah mengataiku ahjussi ! Minta maaf kek !"

Dan lagi ! Apa itu? Suruh minta maaf ? bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf?

"Ahjussi, kau tuli ? Jelas-jelas dari tadi aku sudah meminta maaf padamu !"

"Ehh, sudah yah? Masa sih? Hehe"

Dasar, sudah salah malah cengengesan. Tampan sih tampan, tapi sayangnya tuli !

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan marah-marah, tak baik untukmu. Nanti kau cepat tua oppa!"

"Aissh, kau jangan membelanya Seo ! Dia itu salah!"

"Tapi kan dia sudah meminta maaf oppa"

"Benar itu ! Yang dikatakan yeojamu ! Sekarang kau yang salah, kenapa marah-marh padaku !"

"Apa? Minta maaf pada mu? Apa tak salah? Ani, aku tak mau"

"Yasudah, kalau tak mau. Bye, aku pergi"

Merepotkan saja disini, bisa-bisa aku jantungan, gara-gara menahan emosi.

"Ehh tunngu enni…"

Hhh- apalagi ini.. Aku sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka, terlebih namj itu.

"Nde ^^"

"Mmm, bukankah kau Sungmin eonni? "

"iya benar.. ^^ ada apa?"

"Ehh, ani. Kau sunbae ku yang paling popular itu kan? Bahkan popularnya melebihi aku.. Huhh, oppa, dia itu rivalku disekolah ini. Kami siswa popular disini, bedanya aku hoobae terpopular, sedangkan dia sunbae terpopular.. Hhh~ tapi tetap saja aku masih kalah dibanding dia.."

Huwweeekkk,, ekspresi apa itu? Hahaa, tak cocok sekali aegyonya itu. Kenapa orang seperti dia dijadikan hoobae popular? Memang sih, dia cantik, tinggi, sexy. Tapi ekspresinya itu tadi menjengkelkan.

"Benarkah itu? Hmm, kenapa yeoja itu yang lebih popular? Bukankah kau yang paling cantik, lihat sini. Dia tak cantik, kau yang cantik"

"Benarkah oppa? Waahh, yeaayy !"

Haahh? Mwo?! Berani-berani nya membandingkan aku dan Seo Johyun itu?!

"heeyy, tak usah menjelekkan ku!"

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hey, tak usah menjelekkan ku !"

Haha. Sudah dipastikan bahwa saat ini dia marah, haha. Ekspresinya lucu sekali, bohong kalu aku bilang Seohyun lebih cantik, nyatanya yeoja itu yang lebih cantik. Hanya saja aku tak ingin mood Seohyun-ku turun, hey mana mungkin aku mengatakan pada yeojachinguku sendiri kalau Sungmin-Sungmin itu lebih cantik daripada dia.

"Kau tersindir eoh? Atau kau memang mengakui sendiri bahwa kau jelek?"

"Aisshh, sudah lah terserah, dasar ahjussi jeleeeekk.. Bweee"

Dasar yeojamenyebalkan, sudah bagus ku puji dia tapi balasannya mengataiku ahjussi jeleek? Hey, yeoja-yeoja disini sudah mengakuiku namja tertampan disekolah ini.

"Hahaa, dasar yeoja ababil"

Ehh, Seohyun mengatakan hal sperti itu pada sunbae nya? Aku akui , yeoja tadi menyebalkan . Tapi, aku tak berani mengata-ngatai dia lebih, sedangkan yeojachinguku sendiri ?

"Ehh, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Seo?"

"Biarkan saja oppa~. Aku tak suka dia ! Dia penganggu ku, namja-namja disini selalu membandingkan kami, aku bahkan membencinya oppa~. Dan aku takut, kau berpaling padanya oppa~"

"Sstt, tak usah takut chagi, oppa akan tetapbersamamu.."

"Kuhirup aroma tubuh yang menguar(?) dari tubuhnya, aku menyukai aroma ini, ku kecup keningnya lembut, aku sangat suka mengecupnya dikening ini, aku belum pernah sedikitpun mencium bibir ini, walau tak dipungkiri aku sangat ingin mencobanya.

"oppa~"

Suara manjanya ini, sudah dipastikan dia memintaku untuk menciumya, baiklah sayang, jika kau meminta. Kekeke~

5cm

3cm

1cm

Teeeeettt…..

Cklek,

" Heyy sudah bel masuk . Cepat kembali ke kelas, kalau tak ingin kena hukuman sunbae yang menjaga ketertiban !"

Aishh, apalagi ini ! selalu saja ada penggangu,. Hhh~ memang belum waktunya. Sabar Cho.

"Baiklah chagi, ayo kita ke kelas.."

"Aiish, oppa.. kenapa tak kau lanjutkan eoh?"

"hehe, mian chagi.. Kapan-kapn ne? Bahkan akan lebih, dan pasti kau suka"

Haha, lihat itu pipinya. Merah, dan aku suka itu..

**SKIP TIME**

"Ehh Min.."

"Hnn"

"Kau tahu?"

"Ani! Kau hanya mengatakan seperti itu, ya mana ku tahu kau ingin berbicara apa!"

"Hehe, di kelas kita aka nada murid baru !"

"SSt, chagi, Park Seongsaenim sudah datng, jangan bergosip"

"Issh, ha e ! Kau menggangu saja, aku kan ingin member tahu Miniie, "

.

"Sudah lah Hyuk, benar kata hae. Daripada nanti kita dimarahi"

"Aish, ya yay a"

**Sungmin POV  
**  
"Selamat siang anak-anak.. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, di kelas ini aka nada murid baru, dan dia hari ini akan bergabung dengan kita disini. Silahkan masuk "

Ku perhatikan seorang namja –siswa baru – di kelas kami, putih-pucat, tinggi, dan …. Tampan .

Omunaa ! Dia tersenyum, sangat tampaan.. Eeehh, tapiiiii…

"NEO !"

**TBC**

Hehe, tolong RnR ya chingu.. please.. Berkali-kali aku mencoba mempublish ff tapi tak bias-bisa mohon dukungannya chingu, maaf kalu gaje, karena aku author baru. gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**My Enemy My Love**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, Seo Johyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin, KyuSeo, ZhouMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Warning : GS, TYPO, Gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, Abal-abal (maklum author baru)**

**Summary : Baru kusadari, bahwa kau lah yang tulus mencintaiku, bukan dirinya.**

**Previous Chap**

Ku perhatikan seorang namja –siswa baru – di kelas kami, putih-pucat, tinggi, dan …. Tampan .

Omunaa ! Dia tersenyum, sangat tampaan.. Eeehh, tapiiiii…

"NEO !"

**Chapter 2**

"Eh, ada apa Sungmin-ah?"

Akibat ulah Sungmin yang berteriak, seluruh siswa dikelas itu sontak memandang Sungmin yang sedang terkejut.

"Eehh ani.. Bukan apa-apa Park Seongsaenim.. Aku kira di.. dia sepupuku.. Ehh, iya sepupu hehe"

**Sungmin POV**

Aish, jeongmal pabboya kau Lee Sungmin ! Bisa-bisanya kau membayangkan kalau anak baru itu adalah namja jelek itu.. Pabbo ! Ehh, tapi, bukankah itu Zhoumi? Anak kelas 1 itu? Kenapa Park Seongsenim mengira dia anak baru?

"Mmm, ituu.. Mm, mianhae Park Seongsenim.. Saya bukan siswa baru disini, saya siswa kelas 1.. Dan saya kesini ingin memanggil Sungmin sunbae, dia dipanggil oleh Kim Seongsaenim"

Ahh, ternyata begitu alasannya, tapiii kemana anak baru itu? Seharusnya dia segera masuk.. Cck, begitulah siswa zaman sekarang, selalu telat !

"Oh, lantas kenapa anda masuk saat saya memanggil siswa baru?"

"Mm, begini Park Seongsaenim, tadi saat saya akan masuk, saya melihat seorang namja membawa tas akan masuk ke kelas ini, tapi saat saya akan membuka pintu ini, namja itu berbalik arah, entah akan kemana "

"Begitu yah.. Baiklah, Sungmin-ah silahkan boleh keluar"

"Nde, Kamsahamnida"

**Author POV**

Selama diperjalanan tak terjadi percakapan apaun antara Zhoumi dan Sungmin, entahlah, mungkin mereka enggan bersuara. Hanya terdengar seruan siswa dan guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas masing-masing.

Karena Sungmin tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Zhoumi

"Memangnya ada apa Kim Seongsaenim memanggilku Zhoumi?"

"Eh ,, ee, a.. anuu sunbae. Seperti nya mungkin membahas tentang LCC kali ini"

"Ohh, mm tak usah canggung dengan ku Zhoumi-ssi.. Hhh, boleh aku memanggilmu Zhoumi-ah?"

"Mm tentu"

"Dan kau panggil aku Sungmin noona ne?"

"Baiklah, Sungmin noona ^^"

Setelahnya , akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang tanpa rasa canggung, sesekali Sungmin tertawa karena tingkah konyol Zhoumi. Dan tak jarang pula Zhoumi menyentuh permukaan pipi Sungmin tanpa rasa canggung #cepet banget akrab eh -,-a

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang mereka tuju- ruangan Kim Seongsaenim –

"Terimakasih Zhoumi ^^"

'neomu kyeopta' batin Zhoumi

"Cheonmanayo Minnie noona"

"Eh, mukamu memerah Zhoumi, kenapa eoh? Sakit?"

"Eh a.. anii noona.. Yasudah bye"

"Aishh, itu anak main nyelonong.. Ckck"

**Sungmin POV**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Silahkan masuk"

Ahh itu pasti suara Kim seongsaenim #yaiyalah mau suara siapa lagi oppa -,-

Kriett..

"selamat siang Kim Seongsaenim"

"Ah, sungmin-ah, selamat siang.. Silahkan duduk .."

Kukira hanya aku yang dipanggil, ternyata ada Eun Ji.

"Tinggal satu orang lagi yang kita tunggu, lalu kita akan memulai pertemuan i- "

"Ahhk maaf saya terlambat. Mianhae. Mianhae"

"Tak apa, silahkan duduk nak .."

"Terimakasih"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Tapi dimana aku pernah mendengarnya yah, hmm lebih baik kulihat saja siapa orang ini.. Ehh …ituuu

"MWO !"

Aissh, dasar ahjussi jelek, bias tuli aku kalau dia berteriak seperti kesurupan.

"Hey ! Tak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Hahh~ ternyata rekanku nanti kau, tak bisa ku bayangkan, kenapa sekolah meminta ahjussi jelek sepertimu ikut LCC"

"Begini-begini juga aku siswa jenius ! Aku berhasil loncat kelas !"

"MWO!"

"Aishh, hey! Tadi kau menyuruhku mengecilkan suara , tapi sekarang kau berteriak ! Aish, aku juga tak bisa membayangkan kenapa sekolah memilih yeoja menyebalkan sepertimu menjadi partner ku !"

"Ekheem !"

Oops, gawat ini ! kalau Kim Seongsaenim mengahadapi masalah seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengamuk. Oh God, aku tak bisa membayangkan itu.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

"Yak ! KALIAN BERDUA ! KENAPA RIBUT SENDIRI ! SEKARANG LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI PUTARAN !"

Ternyata doaku benar-benar terkabulkan . ini semua gara-gara ahjussi jelek itu !

"Tapii Seong- "

"Tak ada tapi-tapian ! Cepat KELUAR !"

"Baiklah "

Hhh~

**Author POV**

Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan, terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya bahwa dia sekarng sedang menahan amarah.

"Hey ! Ini semua karenamu !"

Baru saja Sungmin bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, tapi namja yang berada di belakangnya membuat amarah itu naik kembali

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU ! KALAU KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK SAAT KITA BERTEMU TADI, KITA TAK AKAN KENA HUKUMAN !"

Tap tap tap

Karena Sungmin sudah tak tahan berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan. Sungmin benar-benar sebal berdekatan dengan namja itu. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Tuhan bisa mempertemukan dia dengan Kyuhyun si ahjussi jelek yang menyebalkan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa dengan yeoja itu? Seenaknya saja dia berteriak memarahi ku, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka ku. Tak sopan sekali dia, dia pikir dia siapa hah?! Aaarrgghh, bisa-bisa aku mati mendadak !

Aish, kenapa Seongsaenim itu menyuruhku lari di lapangan yang panas ini? Bisa-bisa kulitku yang putih ini menjadi hitam . Omooo ! Aku tak mau itu !

"HEY AYOO CEPAT LARI ! KENAPA DIAM SAJA EOH?!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang menyuruhku berlari, ku tengokkan kepalaku kearah suara itu. Aish, ternyata yeoja itu ! Mwo?! Dia sudah berlari 2x putaran? Aku tak boleh kalah !

"Oppa~"

Suara ini? Ahk benar-benar menyejukkan, merdu enak didengar. Aku tau siapa pemilik suara ini, dialah yeoja yang sangat aku cintai, aihh aku beruntung sekali mendapatkan dia. Sudah cantik, tinggi, dan err body nya itu sangat sexy, satu rahasia yang aku ingin bocorkan. Aku sudah pernah melihat tonjolan bulat di dadanya. Omoo, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menerkamnya, tapi aku tidak berani, karena saat ini statusku adalah seorang pelajar yang akan membuat Negara bangga memiliki pelajar sepertiku .. haha

"Ehh, kenapa kau ada disini chagi?"

Ku peluk pinggangya, ku elus kepalanya, ku hirup aroma nya, dan aku ingin menciumnya.

"aku sedang pelajaran olahraga, kenapa oppa ada disini? Ingin melihatku eoh?"

"Haha, nde oppa ingin melihatmu, oppa sangat merindukanmu chagiya"

Blushh

Haha, lihatlah tingkah malu-malunya membuat dia bertambah cantik..

**Sungmin pov**

Aish, apa-apaan dia ! sudah kena hukuman harus lari keliling lapangan malah asyik bermesraan.. Aarrggh, ku gerah melihat mereka bermesraan. Cemburu? Bukan ! aku sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu ! karena aku iri melihat hal itu, selama ini aku tak pernah mencinta seorang namja, yah walaupun banyak namja yang mengejar-ngejar ku, tapi itu semua hanya karena aku cantik, imut, pintar ! mereka tak pernah tulus menyukaiku, aku hanya ingin ketulusan ! dan aku tak mendapatkan itu !

"hey ahjussi jelek ! cepat lari ! kau ingin senang-senag sendiri rupanya ! akan ku laporkan kau !"

"aish, tak usah mengganggu ku ! cepat sana pergi ! lari lagi ! dan jangan coba-coba melaporkan ku !"

"hh, kau piker aku takut? Auuu, aku takuuuut~ .. begitu? Haha tak akan Cho !"

"hey, kenapa kau tahu nama ku?"

"ituuu.."

Dasar ahjussi ! sudah jelek ehh ternyata bodoh, sudah jelas di seragamnya tertera namanya ckck…

"Ohh, hehe …"

"Cepat lari !"

Ku tinggalkan saja dia, kalau dia tak berlari juga, akan ku laporkan pada kim seongsaenim .. kekek~

**Kyuhyun POv**

Aishh , sekarang dia tambah menyebalkan ! kenapa kerjaannya hanya menggangguku !

"Oppa~ , kenapa kau bersama nenek lampir itu? Aishh, aku tak suka oppa !"

"Aigoo.. aigoo.. kekasih oppa merajuk ternyata.. Hihi, tak usah cemburu chagi, lagi pula oppa tak akan **pernah** menyukainya, hanya kau chagi .. Chu ~"

"OPPA ! kenapa di kening.. aish, aku inginnya disinii"

Aigoo, dia manis sekali saat manja, haha.. Omoo, dia memintaku menciumnya dibibir..

"Baiklah.."

5cm

2cm

"SEO JOHYUN ! CEPAT KEMBALI KEDALAM BARISAN MU !"

Aish, siapa lagi pengganggu kali ini !

"Ehh,, BAIK KIM SEONGSAENIM .. Mmm, oppa~ kapan-kapan ne? aku tunggu ciumanmu oppa .. Chu"

"Baiklah, hati-hati ne.. oppa juga harus berlari, oppa tak ingin yeoja menyebalkan itu melaporkan oppa"

Haha, selalu seperti itu, selalu mencuri ciuman dariku , walaupun dipipi .. Ckk

Brukk..

Ehh, suara apa itu?

OMONAAAAA…

**TBC**

Annyeong readerdeul.. ini chap 2 nya, maaf kalu kurang memuaskan.. sekali lagi mianhae *bungkkuk 90 derajat*

Buat readerdeul yang sudah RnR dan memfollow and favorit terima kasih ne ^^

**Mian gak bisa disebut satu-satu, soalnya aku sedang bru-buru, appaku sedari tadi membentakku agar aku belajar, mianhae :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Enemy My Love**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, Seo Johyun**

**Pairing : KyuMin, KyuSeo, HaeHyuk, YeWook.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Warning : GS, TYPO, Gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, Abal-abal (maklum author baru)**

**Summary : Baru kusadari, bahwa kau lah yang tulus mencintaiku, bukan dirinya.**

**Previous Chap**

Brukk..

Ehh, suara apa itu?

OMONAAAAA…

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

"Sungmiiiinn! Hey Min! Kau kenapa eoh?"

.

.

Aish, benr-benar merepotkan ! Pake acara pingsan segala . Ugh, berat sekali dia ! Aish, kalau Seohyun melihat bagaimana ini ! Ahhk, tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa dia ke UKS, aku kan tak ingin dicap sebagai napeun namja!

.

.

**Seohyun POV**

Hey apa-apaan itu ! Kenapa Kyuhyun oppa menggendongnya ! Argh, tak tahu kah bagaimana perasaanku eoh? Aishh, tak apalah. Apa peduliku. Hihi.

Ddrttt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt

Eh, pesan dari siapa?

**Hey, Chagi.. Mianhae oppa baru mengirimmu pesan.. Nanti sore oppa akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, jadi jangan marah ne? ^^ Saranghae**

Hihii, dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana memperbaiki mood ku..

"Seo Johyun ! Matikan ponselmu ! Apa kau mu aku merampasnya?"

"Eh, ani seongsaenim ! Baiklah, mianhae"

Dasar, pak tua ! Tak senang sekali melihat muridnya senang ! Huh, aku pites-pites (?) situa itu .. kekek~

.

"Sstt,, hey kenapa kau tersenyum begitu eoh?"

.

"Aish, kau mengagetkan ku Jess, aniyo ^^ ini dari kekasihku ^^"

.

"Ooh, pantas kau begitu senang"

.

"Hehee, "

.

"Kasihan sekali dia, disni kau bersenang-senang dengan namja lain. Tapi aku suka caramu itu, hanya untuk kepuasan hasratmu haha"

.

"Ya jelas dong, Seo gituuu"

Kekee~ biarkan saja mereka tak tahu kebenarannya.

**Other Side**

Sesampainya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di UKS, Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di UKS, namun karena beban Sungmin yang cukup berat, tak sengaja Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan kasar.

.

"Adauuww"

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Eehh suara apa itu. Suara hantu kah?

.

Ehh kenapa Sungmin terlihat seperti meringis?

"Hey kau!"

.

"Hehee peace ^^**v**"

.

"Kau menipuku eoh?! Aissh, jinjja ! KAU MENYEBALKAN ! Kau itu sangat berat tahu ! Dan trenyata kau hanya pura-pura?!"

.

"E.. ehh anuu.. Hehe maafkan aku ! Taa.. tapi ini semua salahmu ! Kenapa kau malah tak berlari? Itu curang ! Lagipula aku tidak pura-pura ! Aku betulan lelah !"

.

"Tapi tetap saja kau MEREPOTKAN !"

Benar-benar menyebalkan ! Selain menyebalkan ternyata merepotkan ! Lain kali aku tak akan mudah tertipu olehnya, sudah cukup sekali ! Hanya ini!

BLAMM.

**Sungmin POV**

BLAMM

.

.

Hihi, biarkan saja dia! Siapa suruh kerjaannya hanya mesra-mesraan ! Haha, itu balasanku Cho !

Lebih baik aku kembali ke ruangan Kim Seongsaenim. Ahh, hh~ dasar Chooooo, kasar sekali dia pada yeoja hah! Skit sekali punggunggu ! Benar-benar tak punya hati..

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Tokk.. ..

"Masuk"

.

.

"Kim Seongsaenim, mm saya sudah selesai, lalu bagaimana Seongsaenim?"

.

"Kyuhyun mana?"

.

"E..ee. saya tidak tau"

.

"Yasudah, nanti saya akan menghubungi Kyuhyun.. Begini, LCC sebentar lagi, dan saya sangat berharap dengan struktur yang baru ini kalian akan tetap menjuarai perlombaan itu, apalagi mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun siswa yang pintar dan jenius, jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa dengan dimasukkannya Kyuhyun kedalam kelompok kalian, klian dapat menjuarai perlombaan itu"

.

"Lantas, bagaimana denganJong Woon?"

.

"Masalah dia, kali ini kami tidak mengikut sertakan dia. Sekarang posisi prestasi kalian berubah, "

.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya Kim seongsaenim. Lalu apa ada hal lain"

.

"Sementara ini tak ada.. Sekarang kau diperbolehkan masuk kelasmu, apalagi kau sudah melewatkan 2jam pelajaran bukan? Dan itu artinya hanya tersisa waktu 1jam pelajaran"

.

'Lengkap sekali dalam menjelaskan' batin Sungmin

.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Permisi"

**oOoOoOo**

To.. ..

"Masukk.. Eh Lee Sungmin, bagaimana?"

.

"Hanya informasi mengenai LCC.. Saya permisi kebangku saya"

.

"Nde"

Dengan gontai Sungmin melangkahkan kainya menuju bangku trcinta, karena saking seriusnya menyaksikan lantai kelas ,dia tak menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hari-hari nya indah, yah mungkin akan sangat indah.

.

"Min, gwenchana?"

.

"Nde Hyukkie"

.

"MMm, tapi kenapa sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilanmu dan cara berjalanmu seperti mayat berjalan"

.

"ya! Kau mau menghinaku eoh?"

.

"Ehh.. ani Min "

.

"Sudahlah, perhatikan saja guru didepan"

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin berusaha memperhatikan Seongsaenim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran hari ini. Matia-matian Sungmin menahan rasa bosan yang melandanya. Sementara teman sebangku Sungmin yang berada di samping kanannya gerah melihat gelagat Sungmin yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Min, kau kenapa sih?"

.

"Aishh, aniyo.. Aku hanya sedang bosan, aku lelah hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan"

.

"Min, kau tahu.. Ternyata di sekolah kita ada 2 murid baru lho? Dan mereka namja"

.

"Lantas? Kau sudah memiliki Hae, Hyukk! Jangan coba-coba kau mengkhianatinya! Dan lagi aku tak suka jika kau **sahabat** ku berlaku seperti itu!"

.

"Aissh Minnie chagi, kau jangan berlebihan, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu.. Dan lagi, ternyata salah satu dari mereka satu kelas dengan kita Min! Dan dia sangat tampan, kurasa dia cocok denganmu, bagaimana kalau kau mendekatinya?"

.

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan? Sudah ku bilang, aku tak ingin merasakan yang namanya cinta, kalau cinta antara kau dan hae, akku percaya, karena kalian tulus mencintai, dan lagi Wookie dan Yesung, aku mempercayai cinta kalian, tapi **tidak **dengan yang lain!"

.

"Yasudah, itu terserahmu Min, sekarang aku tak bisa menasihatimu habis-habissan, Karena sekarang ada Seongsaenim, tapi aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa siswa baru itu tepat berada di belakangmu, mungkin saja kau terrtarik"

.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, saat akan melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk

**Hai Sungmin noona ^^ masih ingat denganku? Mianhae saat pelajaran seperti ini aku malah mengirimu pesan..**

**PS : ZhouMi^^**

**.**

'Ahhk ternyata anak itu'

Perlahan lengkungan dari sudut bibir mungil terpatri jelas dari raut wajah Sungmin.

.

**To : ZhouMi^^**

**Ahh, tentu saja aku masih ingat, ada apa Mimi-ah?**

Drrtt..drrttt

'Eh cepat sekali'

**From : ZhouMi^^**

**Mimi-ah? Aniyo, hanya saja aku merindukanmu Minnie noona hehe**

**Sungmin POV**

Aishh, pintar sekali dia membuatku bersemu . Eh? Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa sebaik ini terhadap namja? Ahh masa bodo dengan hal itu, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman dengan Zhoumi

**To : ZhouMi^^**

**Wae? Apa kau tak suka panggilan dariku?**

"Ekkheemm, Min. Bukankah kau murid terrrrrraaaaajjiin di sekolah ini? Dan rajin mematuhi eraturan sekolah? Lalu kenapa kau bermain hp saat jam pelajaran?"

.

"Ehh? Hehe"

.

"Aishh, dasar kau Min -,-"

.

Hehe, biar saja. Toh ini sangat mengasyikkan, aku bosan selalu mematuhi tata tertib sekolah ini, tak apa dong jika seorang Lee Sungmin melanggar tata tertib, sepertinya mengasyikkan Hihi..

Aishh, sudah 15menit aku menunggu balasannya, tapi kenapa tak kunjung dibalas eoh? Hahh~ Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya .

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kau mengerjakan soal nomor satu halaman 37?"

.

"Ah, nde Seongsaenim"

.

MWO? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun namja yang menyebalkan itu? Aku memandang penuh selidik teman sebangkuku – Hyukkie – untuk meminta penjelasannya..

.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

.

**Author POV**

Dengan malas Hyukkie menjawab tatapan Sungmin.

.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa murid baru itu dia?"

.

"Wae? Kau menyukainya eoh? Yeaayyy, Minnie-ku ada kemajuan!"

Dengan semangat Hyukkie berbiicara dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat memekakkan telimga.

"Ya ! Lee Hyukjae ! Maju ke depan dan kerjakan nomor selanjutnya setelah Kyuhyun!"

.

"Ehh, ba.. baikk"

.

"Kekeke~ Chagie, terimalah nasibmu".

.

"Aishh, Hae~ bantu yeojachingumu ini, kau kan namjachinguku yang baik"

.

'Semoga saja dengan puppy eyesku ini, Hae-Ku terhipnotis'.

"Ani, Hyuk chagie, itu salahmu, saranghae"

**TBC**

**Thanks to**** : ****21hehe kyurin minnie ****3Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** GaemAziKyu **** 1****HeeYeon****kimjulia220799****HeeYeon****wulandarydesy****Park Min Rin****dwiihae**** 1412  
**

**Juga terimakasih buat para guest, yahh aku sadar kalo ff ku masih ancur, hehe maklum aku author baru disini, dan mungkin aku tidak berbakat dalam penyampaian tulisan, but dalam berkhayal aku sangat mmahir, terimakasih yang udah dukung aku, aku sangat berterimakasih gamsahae ^^ kalo ingin brteman dket dngn aku sms aku ne ^^ 0857 4213 0610 thanks **


End file.
